FNAF The Deadly Mystery Figure
by MangleFazbearFox
Summary: A rivalry of the two groups will cause a new love to bloom. Everything is wonderful until a mystery man comes and sets the group on a quest to find out his name. With their lives on the line, there is no room for mistakes. What will happen when things get to personal and the group resorts to cheating?(I do not ship Goldy with Chi because Goldie is a girl. This is just for fun.)
1. Love? No Maybe?

It was a quiet night in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It had just turned 1:00 and the night guard was fast asleep in the office so he didn't notice when Golden Freddy ,also known as Goldy,stood up and teleported to the show stage. While Goldy and his friends were left to rot in the parts and service room, their replacements got to perform for the kids during the day. The old animatronics and the new animatronics never got along. Goldy personally did not like any of the fighting that went on between the new and old animatronics, but fights would occur and it was usually Goldy who broke the fighting up. The two groups couldn't stand their counterparts.

*Flash back to a couple of minutes ago*

Goldy was sitting in the parts and service room alone. He was sad. Recently his brother, Freddy, had claimed his love for Chica. Ever since then the two have been romantically kissing.

Seeing his brother in love made him happy, but deep down Goldy felt jealous of his younger brother. Chica was the only female around here. There was also Chi and Mangle, but they were with the toys so Goldy could never like one of them. He was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard a scream. It sounded like his brother!

Goldy: Now what?

*back in the present*

The sound led him to the main party room. When he ended up at the show stage he was shocked at what he saw. The old animatronics were attacking the toys. Some of the toys had advantages against their counterparts while some of the old animatronics had an advantage over their counterparts. Goldy saw Mangle chasing Foxy. She jumped on him and pinned him down.

Mangle: what am I to fast for old Foxy? Are you mad that you got beaten up by a vixen!

Foxy: Get off of me!

Goldy then saw Bonnie surround Toy Bonnie. She was backed up until she ran into Mangle and Foxy. Foxy grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Mangle started biting and punching. It was Mangle and Toy Bonnie (Bon Bon) vs Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica. Goldy looked around for Chi, but couldn't find her. She was one of the only toy's who tried not to be involved in the fights. She was like Goldy. Toy Freddy joined the other girls as Freddy joined their friends. It looked like it was about to get ugly so Goldy started to run over to them to stop them from fighting. Before Goldy for there he was shocked to hear Chi's voice stand out. She was normally quiet.

Chi: Everyone stop! No more fighting! Why can't we just get along?! Fighting is not the answer.

Goldy agreed with her. Finally someone understood him. She met his glance and blushed. Goldy blushed back. What was this feeling in him? He felt like he was in love! No I can't be thought Goldy. Chi then smiled at him which made him smile back. They both seemed to be lost in each other's eyes when something took them both by shock. Freddy punched Chi in the face sending her across the room.

Freddy: Stay out of this chicken!

Bonnie then went over to her and kicked her over to Chica who then picked her up and threw her to the ground in front of Foxy.

Foxy: Now it be cap'n Foxy's turn!

Goldy started running to help Chi, but Foxy started cutting her with his hook before throwing her to Freddy. He placed her down and raised his fist in the air. Goldy was right behind his brother when he punched Chi in the head making her unconscious.

Goldy: Chi!

Goldy immediately punched Freddy in the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Even the toys who were shaking after seeing what had just happened to their friend. Goldy started talking sternly to his friends.

Goldy: You four back to parts and service now! How many times have I told you that violence is not the answer?! Now go and think about what you just did to poor Chi. You wouldn't have done that if I was the one trying to stop you so I would hope you wouldn't do that to someone else trying to make peace. Especially a poor girl who doesn't like violence.

Goldy made his friends bow their heads in shame.

All: yes Goldy.

They saw Goldy as an older brother so they did as he said and went back to parts and service. Goldy turned to the toys and apologized. He had become acquainted with the toys. They apologized as well befor Mangle and Bon Bon went to Chi's side. Goldy felt sorry so he offered to take care of her until opening time. They toys hesitated, but allowed him. Goldy picked her up bridal style and teleported to an empty party room. He set her down on the table. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful when she was asleep even with the cuts over her. He then continued to clean her up. Once he was done he let her rest. Goldy sat on the other party table and fell asleep. When he woke up he saw Chi facing the wall with a frown and even a single tear. Goldy got up immediately which started Chi.


	2. A Blossom of Love

Goldy: what's wrong Chi?

Chi: oh Goldy! Sorry for waking you. I was just thinking about earlier.

*goldy walked over to Chi and sat next to her*

Goldy: You can talk to me if you need to

Chi: thank you Goldy

They both smiled and hugged. Chi started telling Goldy how she wanted to fight when they first met, but then when she met Goldy it changed her. She saw that violence was not the answer and that talking could be more effective. Goldy listen to the whole thing. The two then later and talked until the clock struck 5:50.

Chi: well I better be getting back. I'll talk to the others about thinking of talking to the others.

Goldy: okay and I'll talk to my friends.

Chi: thank you again Goldy. You're my hero!

Chi then kissed Goldy on the cheek and left. Goldy smiled and teleported back to the parts and service room. When he got there he saw everyone staring at him.

Goldy: what?

Freddy: what happened big bro?

Bonnie: yeah you don't look like yourself.

Goldy: n-n-nothing happened! Now we all must sleep.

Goldy blushes and went to sleep. So did Freddy and Bonnie. Chica stayed up thinking about what could be wrong with Goldy. Chica later snuggled up to Freddy and fell asleep.

The next night Goldy talked to his friends and then went to meet Chi. They decided to make a group of counterparts spend time together. They would all take turns. Unfortunately today was Foxy and Mangle. Goldy had Foxy follow him to kids cove where Mangle and Chi waited. Foxy and Mangle glared at each other.

Goldy: ok now you too will be spending the whole day together so get along.

Foxy: but Goldy!

Goldy: yes Foxy

Mangle: chi!

Chi: do as Goldy says

Goldy and chi left leaving Foxy and Mangle. It didn't take long until Goldy and Chi could hear Foxy and Mangle laughing and talking. Chi and Goldy smiled at each other. The next two days were the same as the first. Bonnie and Bon Bon took a little longer than Foxy and Mangle, but they were soon seen laughing and playing guitar with each other. When it was Chica and Chi's day Goldy was confident. Few words were said at first, but Chica and Chi walked out of the room to the kitchen laughing after only 5mins. The last day with Freddy and Toy Freddy was the longest. It took almost 30 before they even talked to each other. They to came around though.

The day after that Goldy and Chi walked into the main party room to see all of their friends smiling and looking at them.

Goldy and Chi: what?

Freddy and Mangle: it's you guys turn!

Everyone smiled when Goldy and Chi blushed. They were taken to kids cove and left there. Goldy and Chi laughed and talked. Then Goldy decided to go for the question.

Goldy: Chi can I ask you a ummm personal question?

Chi: only if I can ask you one to

Goldy: ok how about we both say it on three?

Chi: sure

Goldy: 1….2….3!

Goldy and Chi: I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

They both blushed and looked at each other. Then they smiled and hugged.

Goldy: I love you to! Will you be mine?

Chi: of course I will Goldy!

Goldy was so happy that he grabbed her, picked her up, and spun her around in the air. Chi laughed and when Goldy put her down she kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. The two were always together after that.

*Two months later*

Chi:watch out Goldy. Some kids managed to tape party hats to the door frames.

Chi and Goldy were walking to one of the party rooms. As Chi entered the party room she sat on the table. Goldy walked under the doorway when a party hat fell off and hit his nose. It honked.

Chi: hehehehe Goldy

Goldy laughed and felt something heavier on his head.

Goldy: excuse me my dear. I'll be back in a second.


	3. A New Game

Chi nodded and Goldy went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to make sure he still looked good for his and Chi's first date. It was a good thing he check because his hair was messed up. The party hat must have messed his hair up when it fell on him. He fixed it with his fingers until it looked perfect. He still felt weight on his head, but he just ignored it.

?: The perfect hair for the perfect date with the perfect girl?

Goldy: yeah…...wait who said that?

Goldy looked around the bathroom but saw nobody.

?: I am something that you should be careful with, Goldy. You will soon find out my identity. I'll leave you little clues. Won't that be fun?

Goldy looked in the mirror and saw a shadowy figure. He couldn't identify it that well. All he saw was a smile and two white eyes that were shaped into a devilish smile.

?: It's Chi right?

Goldy: What do you want with Chi!

Goldy was angry now

?: oh nothing…...for now! Now run along Goldy I have a feeling that your Chi needs you.

The figures face disappeared. Goldy panicked when he heard a scream. He ran back to the party room to see Chi in the corner as a dark shadow filled the room.

Chi: Goldy I'm scared!

Goldy: Hold on Chi I'm coming!

Goldy ran to her and pulled her into his arms as he protected her from whatever might happen next. The room went completely dark. The only light was the light coming from Goldy's finger tip. Goldy held onto Chi tight as she shook.

?: Awww Chi what's wrong?

Goldy: That voice! It's you! Show yourself!

?: Only if the lovely Chi wants me to.

Chi looked up at Goldy. Goldy held her tighter making her feel safer in his arms.

Chi: Show yourself!

?: If you insist my dear.

A figure started to form. It was tall. It had black cloths with white stripes at the end of the sleeves and pants. It was wearing a mask. It was a he!

?: Happy to see me Chi?

Chi: Who are you?

She held onto Goldy as he stood in front of her.

Goldy: Tell me your name now!

?: Awww Goldy. If I do that then it will ruin the fun. How about we do something else shall we?

The figure held his hand out and a shadowy hand reached out and grabbed Goldy.

Goldy: ahhhh!

Chi: Goldy!

She grabbed his hand and pulled him. The hand tried to pull harder, but Chi was stronger.

?: aww don't worry Chi. You can join us!

The figure held out his other hand as another shadowy hand reached out and grabbed Chi. She screamed.

Goldy: Chi! Let her go you shady shadowy!

There was a knocking sound. The door to the party room appeared. Goldy was relieved by who he heard.

Freddy: Goldy is everything okay?! We heard screaming!

Toy Freddy: yes is everything okay? Why is the door locked?

Goldy: help u-

The hand holding Goldy covered his mouth. The figure laughed.

Freddy: Brother we can not hear you. Say something to make us know what is happening.

Goldy tried to talk but couldn't. Chi watched. She had to find a way to tell Freddy that they needed help. She then did the only thing she could think of. She bit the hand and it let go. Once on the ground she called to Goldy.

Chi: Goldy cover your ears!

Goldy nodded and pulled his arms free. He covered his ears knowing what Chi was going to do.

?: What?

Chi then let out a blood curtailing scream. The figure pulled his hands to his ears which made the shadow let go of Goldy. On the other side of the door Freddy and Toy Freddy held their ears. The figure then held his hand out and a shadow hand covered Chi's mouth. The figure was angry now.

?: You fool! You think this is the last you will see of me?! You are wrong! We will meet again! Follow the clues Goldy!

The hands grabbed the two again and turned into steel chains and ropes in their mouths keeping them from talking. The figure laughed.

Freddy: Don't worry Goldy and Chi we're coming!

The door started to break.

?: uh oh! See you later!

The figure disappeared as the door bust down. Freddy and Toy Freddy rushed to help Goldy and Chi as the shadows disappeared.

Goldy: Thank you brother!

Freddy: are you alright?! Who was that?! What did he want?!

Toy Freddy: Do you know him?! Did he hurt you guys bad? Do you know his name?! Do you know where he went?!

Freddy and Toy Freddy untied their friends while asking questions.

Goldy: yes, I don't know, I also don't know that.

Chi turned to Toy Freddy and answered

Chi: no, no, no, and no

Freddy and Toy Freddy calmed down and the four of them joined the others in the main party room. Everyone rushed to them asking what happened. Goldy and Chi told everyone what had happened.

Foxy: so the lad is going to leave ye clues to find out his identity? That sounds stupid.

Mangle: I agree.

Bon Bon: You know what is also strange? He said that he knew Chi, but she said she has never seen him before in her life.

Everyone mumbled in agreement. While everyone was trying to guess what the figure could have wanted, Chi noticed something under Goldy's hat. Chi reached up and took Goldy's hat.

Goldy: Hey! What are you doing?

Chi: look there's a note in your hat!

Bonnie: What does it say?

Chi: It says " To Goldy. I told you that I would leave clues. Don't worry they are not as stupid as the pirate foxy says they are,"

Everyone looked at Foxy as his jaw dropped. Chi continued reading.

Chi: " This will be fun! Like a big mystery! Ok enough Chi chat. Get it! Ha! Okay so here is your clue. 'Where a hero ran to aid a princess in distress, where the beginning of a quest started, and where the butterfly effect caused the hero to retreat. Go here and look for the object that caused the first obstacle in the hero's journey for the princess.' Oh and I almost forgot an important detail! I'm always watching you all. For this puzzle two bears must choose a chicken and a bunnie to accompany them in the quest to find the clue. Good luck Goldy! -?"

Everyone was silent. Goldy was the first to speak.

Goldy: So a riddle? It said two bears. He must be talking about me, Freddy, and Toy Freddy. We may not be physically bears but I don't think he meant actual bears. It says that we need to chose a chicken and bunnie so Chi, Chica, Bonnie, or Bon Bon. I will go and take Chi, since we know what happened exactly. Toy Freddy you chose wait her Bonnie or Bon Bon and Freddy can stay here to make sure nothing else happens.

Toy Freddy: ok, Bon Bon will you accompany me?

Bon Bon: sure I love a good mystery!

Goldy: alright let's go.

Chi: umm Goldy. We don't know where we are going.

Goldy: oh yeah. Sorry about that.

Mangle grabbed the not and looked over the riddle.

Mangle: it says to go to where a hero went to aid a princess in distress, where the beginning of a quest began, where the butterfly effect happened. Does anyone know where that is?


	4. The Start of a twisted game

Everyone thought hard until Chica spoke up.

Chica: wait! Where a hero went to aid a princess in distress, and where the beginning of a quest started! Well if this note was for Goldy then he must be talking about him being the hero! Meaning Chi is the princess!

Goldy: you're right! I came to rescue Chi when I heard her scream. Which happened to be in the place where we first met.

Everyone agreed. Goldy started to run to the party room as Chi and then followed. They entered the party room and looked around for clues. Chi then re read the note and her eyes brightened up.

Chi: Where the butterfly effect happened and led to an obstacle in the Hero's quest! But what was the obstacle?

Goldy: I remember going into the bathroom and that's where I saw him for the first time. Could that be it?

Bon Bon: maybe. So the butterfly effect caused to you to leave. What happened before that.

Chi: I remember you walking through the doorway when

Goldy: when the party hat hit my nose! That was then I left because the hat messed up my hair!

Everyone looked for the party hat, but there were tons of them in the room. Soon Toy Freddy called out.

Toy Freddy: Hey I think I found it!

He handed Goldy a party hat that had tape on the back of it. That must have been how it was stuck on the door frame. Goldy looked at it until he found a small piece of paper wrapped around the hat that was loose. He looked at the other party hats in the room. They were all either blue, purple, red, or green. He looked back down at the hat in his hand and saw that it was orange. He carefully pulled at the orange paper on the hat. It came off easily to reveal on message on the back. Chi grabbed it and read it out loud.

Chi: " Yay you figured out my little riddle! Now go back to the rest of the gang before you read on. If you read beyond this sentence before you get there, then one of you will be mine and not returned until you know my name!"

Chi put the note in her pocket. They all went back to the group and told them what they found. Chi then pulled out the note and read it out loud.

Chi: " Now that you are all together I will tell you my second riddle. Here it is, ' So you are now in the room where the fighting all started. Your violent ways left one dear friend fallen. With the aid of the hero she was nursed back to life. Then the two made a plan to make their friends combine. Day one was a journey across the seven seas. Day two was a jam with two bunnies. Day three was the fastest for one of their hearts was already pure. While Day 4 had silence with nothing said or heard. In the end everyone celebrated the peace. Until this game started to assemble this piece. The location could have nothing to do with what I just said. Or it could along with the following passage. A crew must combine and search just in time. To find all the things that made the groups combine.' That was a long one wasn't that Chi? Now here is a twist you and your friends are on a time quest. You all must find the things I said and bring them back where you currently stand. This will not be easy for you see, the days will mix up and I pick the teams! Foxy and Mangle must look for Day 3. Bonnie and Bon Bon looking for Day 2. Freddy and Toy Freddy get the joy of day 4. And Goldie and Chi will go onto Day 1. Chica will be left to tell them the time and be the place where the items combine. Chica you will look to the right and find a hour glass full of gold and white sand. You have 50 minutes to find all the things, but no talking to other groups or you lose everything.' Ok so you get it now right? Also if you lose then two of you die! Get going already you know what to do. Chica get the glass and run."

Chica got the hourglass and flipped it. Then everyone ran off to find what they needed.

 **Part 6**

Foxy and Mangle went to the show stage. They remembered the bunnies playing their guitars. They grabbed them both and brought them back. Toy Freddy and Freddy went back to the party room. They remember the two coming out holding hands so they must have confessed.

Toy Freddy: I know what to do! Play along. Chi I have something to tell you.

Freddy: me to Goldy

Toy Freddy and Freddy: I love you!

Then a hat flipped up revealing a heart. The two bears grabbed it and ran back. Bonnie and Bon Bon ran to the kitchen. This was easy. They made a pizza and brought it back to Chica. Finally it was just Goldie and Chi. They talked about pirate things and laughed pirate laughs. Then a treasure chest opened revealing a hat. They took the hat and ran to the group. They placed it down and stood back. The hourglass stopped and everyone froze. Then the lights went out. There were 2 screams and then the lights came back on with a note on the floor.

Freddy: Hey where is Bonnie and Bon Bon?!

Everyone went silent. Chi picked up the note and read it out loud.

Chi: "Hahahaha fooled you! Your friends didn't die, but they are mine. Until you figure out my name of course. The two brought back a pizza which was correct except that they completely forgot the rest. They needed to also bring a cookbook that said Chica and Chi's special recipes. Are you ready for your next riddle? When you are send Chi, Goldy, Foxy, and Mangle to kids cove. Lock the door behind you and the note will appear. The four walked to kids cove and locked the door.

A note slid under the door. Goldy picked it up and read it out loud.

Goldy: "Hello my friends. Let's make this quick. Goldy and Mangle stay in this room while Chi and Foxy go to the back room. Give Chi and Foxy the note with a yellow heart while Goldy and Mangle read the note with a pink heart."

The four split up and read their notes.

*Goldy and Mangle*

Goldy: Lovers Trial? That's what it says. Here we go. "I have a confession to make. Keep in mind that I have paused the search to help. I may not be good to you but I am not that evil. I am here to help so please trust me. Okay here it is. Foxy and Chi have been secretly dating. I know you don't believe me so I will send u pics as proof after you read this. I am here to help you make them confess. In the parts and service room I have set up two electrical chairs. Don't worry they are not able to hurt anyone too much just a shock. Here is what you need to do. You will strap your lover into a chair and ask them the following questions down below. If you think that they are lying then press the green button, but if you think that they are telling the truth press the red button. When you get to the last question tell them that the chair can kill them. This will scare them into telling the truth. This will test your love. We can continue the quest after the trial.-?"

Goldie and Mangle read the questions and saw the pictures. They didn't know what to believe.

(I will not say what Foxy and Chi's note says until later)

Goldy and Mangle walked with Foxy and Chi into the parts and service room. First was Mangle and Foxy. Chi and Goldy waited outside. When they were done Mangle walked out and so did Foxy. Goldy and Chi went in and Goldy strapped her down. Goldy was scared for what he would hear. He and Mangle decided to wait till they both questioned before the last question.

Goldy: ok Chi let's do this

Chi:ok

Goldy: Chi are you and Foxy close

Chi blushed: yes

Goldy: is he attractive?

Chi: no

Chi started to sweat and Goldy pressed the green button

Chi: ahhhhhhhhh!

Goldy: do have you ever or still love Foxy?

Chi: what?

Goldy: hiding something?

Chi: no

Goldy: then answer!

Chi: n-n-no

Goldy pressed the green button

Chi: aaaaahhhhhhh!

Goldy: have you ever dated Foxy or wanted to?

Chi: yes

Chi frowned

Goldy didn't press the button which meant he believed her. Mangle and Foxy entered and Mangle strapped him down.

Goldy: ok have you both ever made out?

Foxy and Chi blushed and started sweating: y-y-y-es

They both pressed the red button.

Mangle: Have you two ever cheated on someone?!

Chi cried and Foxy kept shaking his head: no

They both pressed the green button

Foxy:arrrrgggghhhh!

Chi: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Goldy: Final question! If u lie then u die!

Mangle: Are you really in love with us!

Chi and Foxy looked down: no

Goldy and Mangle were furious! They pressed the green button.

Foxy and Chi: aaaaaaaaaa rrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The chairs started smoking. Goldy and Mangle didn't care. While their "loves" we're getting shocked they wanted them to suffer.

Goldy: Well we have news for you! Me and Mangle have been dating and we love each other more than you! We hate you!

Chi and Foxy shouted and tears ran down their faces. The chairs exploded a small bit and Foxy and Chi fell to the ground. Goldy and Mangle left them there. A note slid under the door. Goldy picked it up and read it.

Goldy: " Congrats! This was the love trial. All of this was fake. Your partners aren't really cheating on you! I have sent them a note saying how they needed to pretend that they were cheating on them to tell if their partners could tell if they really knew them! I also lied about the chairs! Kind of. They did not kill your partners only made them unconscious. There will be a lot of drama but don't let that stop you from your quest:).-?"


	5. I'm so sorry

**I know you guys are expecting a new chapter soon. I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. School has been crazy and testing has not helped. I get lots of offered help with writing stories or help with the formatting. I normally rather do it myself incase the other person doesn't get what I want them to help write, but in times like this I might resort to asking for help. That way when I know I'm going to be very busy, I can have someone to help me write or give me ideas or whatever. I have to admit that I am having trouble saying what I want to in some stories.**

 **I know that Kuff reached out to me a while ago suggesting ways to write my story. So I'm going to ask you guys which you would prefer while also giving you and inside to each story;)**

 **Option 1:**

 **A Fight for a Golden Love:**

Puppet: No. Please don't. You can't leave me.

Marionette and Golden nodded at each other.

Golden: Do it. Trade us.

 **Option 2**

"No. Please don't," said Puppet "You can't leave me." Marionette and Golden nodded at each other. Golden turned to Puppet and said with a sad voice,"Do it. Trade us."

 **Option 1**

 **Revenge of a Nightmare**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled.

Puppet: This could be fun.

Goldie had a scared expression on her face.

Goldie: Be careful.

 **Option 2**

Puppet looked at his new appearance and smiled, "This could be fun." Goldie had a scared expression on her face as she spoke to Puppet, "Be careful."

 **Option 1**

 **A Vixen's Golden Love**

Midnight: Everything is going according to the plan. Foxy will have no choice, but to kill them.

Nightmare watched Mangle as she hummed while playing with a clown girl plush. He smiled. Midnight watched him out of the corner of her eye.

She frowned as she played with her necklace.

Nightmare: She seems nice. I wonder if sh-

Nightmare stopped when he noticed Midnight sitting still and quiet. He could tell she had been crying because of the tear marks on her cheeks.

Nightmare: Hey Midnight? Maybe we could go to a movie or something.

Midnight smiled and looked at him.

Midnight: Really?!

Nightmare smiled.

Nightmare: Yeah! I herd Mangle talking to Foxy about seeing a funny new movie. Maybe we could go see it at the same time.

Midnight frowned again which made Nightmare nervous.

Nightmare: For the plan of course. You know observe them. Hehehe. I'll see you later.

Nightmare left Midnight in the office. She started crying as a ball of white light floated in front of her. She looked into it and saw images of her

and Nightmare. The images then changed to Nightmare and Mangle. Midnight growled in anger as she hit the white light. It disappeared and

Midnight was back in the darkness. Then an idea popped into her head. She smiled evilly and laughed.

 **Okay that's it for now. You guys are the best!**


End file.
